


stopwatch.

by caticoo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: College AU, M/M, idk man i need to FEED my NEED, stopwatch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always hated being reminded that he had a stopwatch on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stopwatch.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is cati.  
> a request by my friend, cash money. she wanted to see how i did stopwatch aus, she suggested nishiflan/keadan. im never against writing more keadan........i love them
> 
> au where the fates charas are in college and its also soulmate stopwatch au just to fit the theme. no tails and ears and the likes....for....obvious reasons......i swear i'll make a fanfic of them highlighting their tails and ears one of these days. i was also on a time limit so i only wrote for like... 40 minutes? a lil more? so sorry if it seems like its rushed otl. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy my semi-crappy writing skills.

    He always hated being reminded that he had a stopwatch on his wrist.  
    It always got in the way- when he was playing football with his friends, or when he was out bug-collecting, or when he tried to sleep at night. But dare he say it, he was also extremely excited. Ever since he learned the purpose behind the digital numbers of fate, he had been scared, hopeful, just waiting for the clock to tick down to 1 second. His parents had been telling him ever since he was small that the numbers were wonderful; the numbers would forever be a lock in fate and happiness. He'd heard stories, though- stories of how, sometimes, the numbers were wrong. Sometimes, people were together, brought by the digital numbers, and their fairy tale ending was destroyed by differences. Often times, he thought of what it would be like to meet his fated soulmate, only to figure out that she would never be his soulmate. What would he do then? Everyone was destined to somebody. He couldn't just take someone away from another person. That was too cruel, he could never have done it. But he couldn't deny that he'd be upset if his soulmate didn't turn out to be his soulmate, and he'd be left alone to rot and die.  
    He couldn't sleep the night before the day he'd finally meet his soulmate.  
    It was spring, a wonderful, blissful May scent that reached his nose from the open window of his dorm. His parents had purposefully paid for a dorm that held only one person, as they were aware that sometimes being with him was... unbearable. He didn't understand why his living style would be "unbearable", but anyone with a right sense of mind could understand. His floor was littered with shirts and shorts that were only worn about seven times, stained with dirt and stains from the nature outside. His small, compact, mini kitchen probably needed a good cleaning, not to mention that he was sort of a hoarder too. For the little things, like dust bunnies and little coins which other college kids had dropped on their way to class. But somehow he was a little bit manageable- somehow. When his alarm screamed 6 AM, instead of lazily hitting the snooze button and snoring for another half an hour, he shot out of his sleeping position, pulling his arm up like a bullet and looking at the clock on his wrist.  
    Only six hours, and a couple or so minutes and seconds, left.  
    "12 PM... what a fateful time," He sighed dreamily, rubbing his cheek, feeling the x-ed scar that he had received from reckless searching. He shuffled out of his bedsheets and stepped over all of the dirtied pants and shirts and approached a mirror that went up to his biceps. He let out another nostril sigh, letting it out as he posed in front of his reflection. "Keaton, today, you're going to meet your soulmate! And you're gonna make her happy! Yeah!"  
    Keaton scurried towards his tiny closet, that consisted of only about 4 clean shirts on hangers and one pair of skinny jeans. He tapped his chin, contemplating on which graphic shirt with stupid symbol or phrase would be the most appropriate before settling for one that was dark gray, which had a strange wolf-esque figure on it, with the word "WOLFSKIN" plastered below it. He didn't understand what it meant or what it was supposed to represent, but it looked cool so he shimmied it over his dark head of onyx hair and popped his arms through the sleeves, which ended at his elbows. Keaton continued to glance towards the clock on his wrist, despite the time being still hours away- but when you anticipate this moment, this day, for your entire life, you sort of get a nervous tick about it. He practically threw on his skinny jeans, pulled on mis-matched socks, and made his way towards the door to his private dorm, kicking on some worn out sneakers as he slung an empty book bag meant for treasures from the forest he'd collect. If he was going to meet his soul mate, his soul mate had to like him how he was; despite that, he was still scared that she'd dislike him. He only hoped for the best.  
    "Class, or no class...," Keaton contemplated out loud, some more intelligent and up-early students eyeing the young man questionably, as they were aware that he was a late sleeper and showed up to class nearly 5 minutes after it's beginning, so seeing him out and about at 6:06 AM was quite the shocker. He scratched his chin, continuing to contemplate his choices before bumping into somebody.  
    "Ah! Keaton!" A voice boomed, deep and ecstatic. Keaton shifted his line of vision upwards a bit to meet eyes with the neighbor two doors down, named Arthur. Arthur was studying to become a lawyer, and Keaton himself thought that he was definitely on the right path when it came to his loud greetings and hefty chin. "What a surprise, seeing you up so early! Would you care to go to breakfast with me? I hardly see you up so early, haha!"  
    Keaton quirked a small smile, furrowing his brow a bit, contemplating this choice. Eventually, he shook his head, "Nah, I'm cool. It's the big day today, so I'm gonna do what I like to do."  
    Arthur gave him a questionable look before opening his mouth, realizing what he meant by 'big day', "Ah, I see! How wonderful, I wish you luck, my friend! Soulmate day is always such an exciting event."  
    Keaton nodded again, waving off and muttering a "well, see ya" as Arthur waved back as a response, whizzing past him and out of the dorm building. The young man inhaled sharply, taking in the pollen and wonderful smell of spring as he howled out, "WHOO!! TODAY, I'M GONNA MEET MY SOULMATE!"  
    In the distance, somebody yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN, IT'S 6 AM", and someone else seemed to respond to him in the same loud tone, "SHUT YOUR FACE, PINEAPPLE!"  
    Keaton snickered at the bickering couple; it was probably Takumi and Leo, two young men that attended the same college as him who were soulmates. One wouldn't really expect them to be soulmates, but in actuality, they got along perfectly- they just had their occasional quarrels. Keaton smiled proudly, stomping off and towards the trail to the mountains to begin his treasure hunting in the mountaintops like he loved. He knew classes had started once the clock his 8 AM, but he didn't dare move out of the mountains- somehow, he just knew that it would be better staying there. And it was, sorta- Keaton had found nearly 3 gems, stuck between two rocks that he could identify, and although they looked artificial, he knew that they were probably real. In addition to the gems, he had also collected more lost coins, a couple or more bugs, some nice looking twigs, a mysterious popped-off head of a Barbie doll, and an old piece of scrap notes that looked like it was for an astronomy class. He wasn't surprised how occupied he became while he was out hunting- nearly all the time he had left to meet his soul mate had drained. A minute and thirty seconds was left on the clock by the time he declared his search over.  
    "Ah, my lovely lady! Where is she? Oh, if you're somewhere around here, come here! I'm your soulmate!" Keaton started yelling around the forest area after bending down to pick up another coin, but nobody seemed to respond. It was still class time in the college. Of course nobody was around; everyone was still in class. Who in their right mind would be out in the mountains at noon? Keaton sighed, shaking his head as bit the underside of his lip, tears swelling up in his eyesockets. 'Of course. I'm so stupid, thinking that I'd find my soulmate here. What was I thinking? Who wants to love a guy that searches for bugs and dust bunnies and old coins?'  
    He pouted, the tears beginning to swell and fall out of his eyes as he began to run down the steep trail, not really paying attention to how fast and hardcore he was running down the dirt trail. He had his eyes covered, as if that wouldn't make it obvious he was crying, as the trail began to become too gravely for his sneakers as he slipped, causing him to land on his ass and begin to skid down the trail on his backside. Due to the steepness, the trial acted like some sort of slide, and Keaton simply allowed the dirt to scratch and stain his shirt and back as he felt himself reach ground level, to the beginning of the trail. His watch began to beep, signalling that it was time. He didn't dare look up, knowing that his face was tattered and his hair was full of pebbles. His whole presentation was dirty and disgusting. Who wanted to love someone dirty and disgusting?  
    "Oh gosh, that was one huge fall!" A voice suddenly said, and the sound of books being put down could be heard beside him, feet scurrying and approaching his body. Keaton could feel the person crouch down and peer onto his body. "A-are you alright?"  
    'Let's just...get this over with...,' Keaton sighed, knowing full well that his life forever would be broken by this moment. He rolled onto his back and sat up, his back aching with the cuts as he scratched his head, his eyes still closed so that the other person wouldn't be able to see his bloodshot sclera. "U-uhm, yeah, I'm alright, I guess," He mumbled, now rubbing his eyes as he could feel the other person staring at him. He felt like he was going to cry again.  
    "Really? You don't look like it. Lemme help you," The voice said, approaching closer as they grabbed the hand that he was rubbing his eyes with- the one with the clock of fate. Keaton decided to open his eyes, to face the truth. Who he saw was better, more beautiful than any lady he had ever set his eyes upon. Another college-looking student, with caramel locks that looked so lush they probably existed in Heaven. Brown eyes that peered down, staring right at Keaton's amber ones once he had open them. Peach skin, a nice complexion. A lady in a guy. No. A beautiful guy. He smiled. "I'm, uh, Kaden, by the way. So...I see that your stopwatch is, uh, telling you something. Mine is too."  
    Kaden lifted up his wrist, showing Keaton his own digital clock; all zeros. Keaton looked at it, and then at Kaden, and then at his own stopwatch, and then back at Kaden. Kaden helped him as he quickly shot up, grabbing Kaden's shoulders and whispering, "I'm, I'm Keaton. And you, you...are the most beautiful man I have ever had the fortune of laying my eyes upon."  
    Kaden blushed, giving him a sheepish smile. "Haha, thanks...and you're," Kaden began, causing Keaton to stiffen up. What was he going to say? Did he look okay? Probably not. Kaden was still smiling. Was he gonna laugh? "...the most charming man I have ever laid my own eyes upon."  
    Keaton let out a sigh of relief, furrowing his brow as he quirked a smile, "Is that a good thing? I hope it is."  
    The statement allowed Kaden to release a quiet laugh, making Keaton's heart flutter. Making a beautiful boy laugh was so accomplishing, he only just realized that. Kaden nodded, putting his hands on Keaton's and taking them off of his shoulders, placing them together and squeezing them as he grinned, "It sure is, Keaton. It's a very good thing."


End file.
